<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flowers and Hearts by SkyVulpes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650636">Flowers and Hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyVulpes/pseuds/SkyVulpes'>SkyVulpes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Multi, Picnics, Queerplatonic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, and romano gets pissed because he think janus is cheating at twister, but its more fun to imagine them going up into romans room, i think, if you dont, if you get the unus annus reference i kinda love you, in his own little rat man ways, remus is trying, roman and janus kinda go off and fuck i guess, since hes got more arms, sympathetic everyone, they kinda vibe more like qpps here, youre probably pretty cool anyway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:46:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyVulpes/pseuds/SkyVulpes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus tries to be romantic.<br/>Patton appreciates the effort that Remus put into trying to get with him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil &amp; Creativity | Roman &amp; Logic | Logan &amp; Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flowers and Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>writing shippy stuff is kind of hard for me but i tried anyway, so<br/>tell me if you like it?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All in all, it was a rather uneventful, calm sort of day.</p>
<p>Logan was sitting primly in his armchair while reading an astronomy book as Virgil curled up against his legs, listening to an audiobook.</p>
<p>Janus was laying on the sofa, idly flipping through channels with Roman draped over him. He had been valiantly pretending that he didn’t notice the creative side, but every so often one of his hands would creep around and rub Roman’s back or play with his hair while the prince let out pleased little mumbles.</p>
<p>Patton was alternating between baking and settling down on the couch by Janus while he waited for the brownies to finish baking.</p>
<p>A calm, sedate period of time.</p>
<p>Most times, it was all they wanted. </p>
<p>But when things are too quiet for too long, most people get put on edge. Virgil was one of those people.</p>
<p>Lifting one side of his headphones, his gaze flickered around the room. </p>
<p>“Where’s Remus?”</p>
<p>Logan looked up, Roman groaned, Patton paused, and Janus blinked. </p>
<p>There was an ungodly shrieking noise, and Remus popped up covered in slime and what looked to be blood. Patton gagged a little, but Janus only rolled his eyes and waved a hand.</p>
<p>The filth disappeared and Remus pouted for a split second until lunging at Patton and dragging him through the floor without a word. Roman and Virgil stared at the ground with wide eyes, mild panic mixed with apprehension and shock making it a little hard to react.</p>
<p>Janus and Logan simply went back to whatever they were doing before.</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
Remus had taken Patton to a meadow. Of a sort.</p>
<p>All the plants were seemingly dying or dead, and there were random patches of bog that squelched unsettlingly at random intervals. Peering into the nearest squishy spot, Patton clapped a hand over his mouth as an eyeball floated to the top and fixed its unwavering stare on him. Turning back to Remus, he stopped short at the sight of the Duke holding a bouquet of shriveled blue delphiniums and green cockscomb.</p>
<p>“Patton!” He blurted out.</p>
<p>“Remus!” Morality yelped back, more out of shock than anything.</p>
<p>“You know when ya get hurt and it gets infected after ya leave it for too long and all the pus starts oozing out of it but if ya squeeze it it gets kinda chunky and starts lookin’ like worms are comin’ outa ya?” Remus scuffed his foot against the dirt, not noticing Patton taking a slightly green hue. “Well, that’s kinda what’s happening. But with feelings!” He held out the bouquet. “Specifically for you!”</p>
<p>“...What?” </p>
<p>Yanking a human heart from the depths of the flowers, he presented it to Patton. “I’m giving you my heart, Daddy!”</p>
<p>Patton stared, trying to piece together the conversation without the innuendos and disturbing imagery. “You… like me?” A blush replaced the sickly haze over his face and he cautiously reached for the heart (which thankfully wasn’t bloody and actually seemed to be just really well made out of… something). </p>
<p>He kind of thought this was just a very elaborate prank, but it was ultimately the hint of apprehensive eagerness in the Duke’s deranged smile that convinced him.</p>
<p>“I… like you too?” He said, smiling sheepishly. He gingerly hugged the flowers to his chest after placing the heart back in. </p>
<p>Remus absolutely lit up. Offering a hand to the moral side, he led them on a dance that slid around the squishy ground and kept them on the semi-dry land. He led them to a branching dead tree that looked an awful lot like the tree in the Addams Family. As if to reinforce this, the tree dipped a branch with a surprisingly ordinary picnic basket clutched in its twigs. Remus pulled out a colorful pasta and sausage container for Patton that had an odd little tang and crunch to it that he figured he shouldn’t think about too closely. Patton also ended up with an odd sort of custard and cookies that he found out was gingersnap.</p>
<p>For himself, Remus whipped out a deodorant stick, a tub of something red, and ketchup.</p>
<p>Which he immediately turned into a foam to put on the… soup?</p>
<p>He also pulled out an assortment of flavored lubes, which made Patton choke on his custard thing.</p>
<p>When they were both done, Patton found out that the odd crunch was, in fact, assorted insects. </p>
<p>And that the custard was eggnog thickened with cricket power, which was also what was used in the cookies.</p>
<p>He wasn’t as put off as he would’ve expected.</p>
<p>They returned to the living room to find Roman and Janus gone with Virgil and Logan doing a puzzle.</p>
<p>Virgil, who was sitting on Logan’s lap, saw them first and stared at where their hands were linked before taking in Patton’s sheepishly happy expression along with Remus’s giddy smile.</p>
<p>“If you hurt him I’ll kill you,” he said, turning back to the puzzle.</p>
<p>“If I hurt him I’ll kill myself!” The Duke said happily, tugging Patton onto the couch and clinging to him affectionately. </p>
<p>Patton kissed his cheek and snuggled into his arms with a cheerful sigh.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i dont actually have much of an opinion on this ship, but i wanted to write something</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>